narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nagato
}}' }} '''Nagato' (長門, Nagato), lepiej znany jako Pain (ペイン, Pein) - były członek Akatsuki, niegdyś uznawany za lidera tej organizacji, jednak wraz z rozwojem fabuły okazuje się, że nadawanie mu tytułu lidera jest jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwego przywódcy Akatsuki Tobi'ego. Był głównym antagonistą w serii. Pochodzi z wioski Amegakure. Biografia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Nagato jako dziecko. Nagato urodził się w biednej rodzinie w Kraju Deszczu, podczas drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Ninja. Pewnego dnia dwaj ninja z Konohy weszli do domu Nagato. Chłopak wraz z rodzicami schował się w ciemnym kącie pokoju. Kiedy zamierzali uciec, Nagato zrzucił ze stołu porcelanowy wazon, który tłukąc się zwrócił uwagę shinobich. Ojciec chłopca rzucił się na Shinobi Konohy i szarpał się z nimi, każąc rodzinie uciekać. Ojciec i matka Nagato zostali zabici na jego oczach. Shinobi z Konohy zauważył, że ci ludzie nie byli wrogami i chciał przeprosić chłopca. Nie zdążył jednak, gdyż Nagato w szale zabił agresorów Rinneganem. Nagato pochował rodziców niedaleko domu, zabrał resztki jedzenia i wyruszył w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. W drodze spotkał psa przybłędę, którego nazwał Chibi. Dokarmiał go i dalej się błąkał. Chodził od domu do domu prosząc o chociaż o odrobinę chleba lub czegokolwiek innego do jedzenia co nie udało mu się. Wykończony podróżą i brakiem jedzenia padł z głodu. Obudziła go nieznana dziewczyna, która dała mu trochę jedzenia i powiedziała, że nazywa się Konan. Zaprowadziła go do swego przyjaciela, Yahiko. Ten opowiedział mu o tym, że chce zaprowadzić pokój sprawiając innym taki ból, jakiego on sam doświadczył. Nagato jeszcze wtedy nie dostrzegał, że niedługo on sam z tego powodu zabije setki osób. Grupa Yahiko kradła jedzenie, aby żyć. Kiedy szukali więcej jedzenia, znikąd pojawił się kunai z wybuchową notką, i wybuchając zabił Maleństwo. Nagato zrozpaczony próbował ratować Chibiego lecz Yahiko powiedział, żeby thumb|left|Sieroty z Ame spotykają Sanninów.salwowali się ucieczką. Tam zauważyli potężnego przywódcę Kraju Deszczu, Hanzō. Walczył on z trzema Jōninami z Konohy, których nazwał Trzema Sanninami Konohy. Później Yahiko, Konan i Nagato spotkali Sanninów i powiedzieli, że potrzebują jedzenia. Orochimaru zaproponował zabicie ich, jednak Jiraiya zaopiekował się nimi. Sannin z początku nie chciał uczyć dzieci technik Shinobi, jednak kiedy zauważył, że Nagato w ochronie Yahiko zabił złodzieja za pomocą Rinnegana, zgodził się ich uczyć. Nagato opanował wszystkie żywioły chakry i mnóstwo jutsu. Wtedy Jiraiya opuścił trójkę. Dorosłość thumb|left|Oryginalne AkatsukiTrójka dorosła, i ich banda powiększała się coraz bardziej. Po kilkunastu latach grupa pod wodzą Yahiko była tak silna, że sam Hanzō zaczął się ich obawiać. W pretekście zawarcia umowy Hanzo i banda Yahiko spotkali się. Hanzo jednak nie był sam, gdyż towarzyszył mu Danzō wraz z jego armią. Hanzō porwał Konan i zagroził, że zabije ją, jeżeli Nagato thumb|Nagato traci Yahiko.nie zabije Yahiko . Konan krzyczała, że woli zginąć za Yahiko, lecz ten chwycił nóż Nagato i wbił go w siebie. Hanzo wypuścił Konan, lecz kazał zabić Nagato. Ten użył potężnej techniki przyzwania - Gedō Mazō i zabił przeciwników, lecz Hanzo zdołał uciec za pomocą techniki Shunshin No Jutsu. Nagato stracił dużo na masie - techniką Gedō Mazō wypaczył nie tylko swoje ciało, lecz także umysł. Opanowało go dążenie do osiągnięcia pokoju za wszelką cenę. Początek Akatsuki Po tych wydarzeniach Nagato został przywódcą grupy, jednak mnóstwo jego przyjaciół ginęło. Nagato został zauważony przez Madarę, który prawdopodobnie kazał mu stworzyć Akatsuki. Piętnaście lat po ataku Kyūbiego na Wioskę Liścia, Akleft|thumb|Ciało Nagatoatsuki zostało reaktywowane. Kiedy Madara ukazał się Nagato ponownie, pod postacią Tobiego, Madara kazał mu wyruszyć do Konohy po Naruto. Nagato wyczuł silną czakrę w wiosce i postanowił odnaleźć intruza. Okazał się nim Jiraiya - jego dawny mentor. Dawni przyjaciele rozpoczęli walkę na śmierć i życie. Po długiej i ciężkiej walce, w której stracił jedno ciało, Nagato udało się zabić swojego byłego senseia. Pain poszukał nowego ciała i po regeneracji był już gotów do najazdu. Inwazja Paina thumb|Konoha Zniszczona przez PainaPain przedostał się przez barierę Konohy i zaatakował ją z wszystkich frontów. Mechanicznym ciałem dokonał ogromnych spustoszeń w wiosce, a thumb|left|Naruto vs Painresztą ciał szukał Naruto, nie dbając o życie mieszkańców. Kiedy dostał się do duszy Shizune odczytał, że Naruto nie ma w wiosce. Gdy Tendō (ciało, którego Nagato używał najczęściej) spotkał Tsunade opowiedział jej o tym, że zamierza sprawić, aby wszyscy poczuli ból, ponieważ nadal wierzył w swoją ideologię. Wierzył on, że człowieka można poznać tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę zrozumie się jego ból samemu go doświadczając. Jak się okazało nie były to puste słowa. Nagato powiedział Tsunade, że Konoha pozna, poczuje i zaakceptuje ból oraz, że ci którzy nie poznali bólu nie zrozumieją pokoju. Wzniósł się wysoko w powietrze i wykonał technikę Shinira Tensei. Pod Tendō wybuchła fala uderzeniowa, która zmieniła Wioskę Liścia w pył. Kiedy Pain szarżował na Tsunade, nagle pojawił się Naruto i zniszczył mechaniczne ciało. Po długiej walce Nagato był o krok od pokonania Naruto, jednak przegrał ugodzony Rasenganem. Zostało tylko jego prawdziwe, wypaczone ciało. Nawrócenie i śmierć thumb|left|Konan zabiera ciała Nagato i YahikoZ początku Nagato chciał kontrolować Naruto za pomocą swej potężnejthumb|Nagato umiera z uśmiechem chakry, jednak i tak była ona słabsza od chakry Kyūbiego. Był zafascynowany mocą Dziewięcioogoniastego. Po opowiedzeniu Naruto swojej historii i usłyszeniu jego wizji pokoju ninja z Amegakure nawrócił się i wskrzesił swoje ofiary, zaraz po czym zmarł. thumb|left|Uśmiech Nagato po śmierci Nagato w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi... Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki spotkał Madarę. Zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się dothumb|left|Nagato i Itachi w trasie Brzasku i jako dowód swoich umiejętności, które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru użył Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei i przyzwał nieżyjących, najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidarę, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu. Nagato będzie więc tylko wskrzeszoną marionetką bez własnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary. {C thumb|Nagato przyzwany przez Kabuto W przeciwieństwie do swej dawnej postaci nie posiada nadajników czakry wszczepionych w plecy, ale w zamian niesie go Kakuzu. Gdy ten rusza do walki z dywizją Kitsuchiego, niesie go wskrzeszony Itachi, z którym prowadzi dialog. Wkrótce razem z Itachim napotykają Naruto i Bee. Dochodzi do walki, w której użytkowanik Mangekyō uwalnia się zpod kontroli Kabuto i używa Amaterasu na Nagato. Jednak Kabuto nie daje za wygraną i przejmuje nad nim pełną Kontrolę. Bee używa Lariatu, ale Nagato używa ścieżki Gaikidō absorbując atak, jednoczeście odnawiając swe ciało (powraca do wyglądu sprzed walki z Hanzō). Po chwili rusza zaatakować Naruto. Ten próbuje kontrować rasenganem, jednak nagato wchłania atak. Próbuje ratować go Bee, jednak Nagato używa ścieżki asura i unieruchamia obu Jinchūriki. Z pomocą przychodzi im Itachi, który używa Susano'o. Użytkownik Rinnegan nie daje za wygraną i wykonuje atutową technikę - Chibaku Tensei. Tymczasen Itachi analizuje sytuację i każe wykonać Naruto i Bee użyć najlepszą technikę dystansową, jaką posiadają. Potrójnym atakiem niszczą Chibaku, a użytkownik thumb|left|Nagato pieczętowany przez Susanoo Itachiego.Mangekyō pieczętuje Nagato Mieczem Totsuka. Ten wypowiada swoje ostatnie słowa i mówi, że Naruto jest trzecią częścią trylogi, którą rozpoczą Jiraiya - czyli tą, która zakończy historię. Po chwili zostaje zapieczętowany. Umiejętności thumb|left|Rinnegan Nagato Jako były lider Akatsuki musiał posiadać nie wątpliwie duże umiejętności bojowe jak i strategiczne. Dzięki swojemu Kekkei Genkai - Rinneganowi, możethumb|Pain zatrzymuje deszcz w Amegakure. wykorzystywać każdy rodzaj techniki nie zależnie od tego czy jest to technika wykorzystująca żywioł ognia, wody, wiatru, pioruna czy ziemi. Również dzięki swym oczom jest w stanie posiadać 6 ciał, które są od siebie całkowicie niezależne, lecz potrafią się ze sobą komunikować. Dzięki ogromnym pokładom chakry, Nagato jest w stanie kontrolować każde z nich, jednak minusem jest duże wychudzenia prawdziwego ciała Nagato. Każde z ciał przedstawia inny świat: * "Świat Bogów (Niebo)"(Tendō) - Pierwotnie ciało to należało do Yahiko. Służy do kontaktowania się z innymi członkami Akatsuki. Potrafi kontrolować pogodę. Posiada umiejętność przyciągania i odpychania materii. Otacza je aura czakry, która odbija wszystkie ataki. Inicjuje i nadzoruje technikę pieczętującą Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin. * "Świat Zwierząt"(Chikushōdō) - Umożliwia wykonywanie techniki przywołującej - Kuchiyose no Jutsu. * "Świat Głodnych Duchów"(Gakidō) - Umożliwia pochłanianie ataków przeciwników i odbieranie im czakry. * "Świat Ludzi"(Ningendō) - Wyspecjalizowane jest w taijutsu oraz umożliwia czytanie w myślach ludzi i wyrywanie duszy z ciała. * "Świat Asurów"(Shuradō) - Umożliwia wystrzeliwanie rakiet z rąk oraz posiada działko w głowie. Ma trzy twarze, sześć rąk i ogon przypominający wielką piłę. * "Świat Piekieł"(Jigokudō) - umożliwia przywrócenie do życia każdego z ciał oraz korzysta z technik genjutsu.thumb|left|Nowe sześć ścieżek Paina Ciekawostki *Pain przyjął Orochimaru do Akatsuki, mimo iż ten w przeszłości chciał go zabić. *Nagato jest jedynym członkiem Akatsuki, który nie nosi munduru; za to noszą go wszystkie ścieżki Paina. *Jego imię Nagato oznacza "trwałe bramy". *W anime Nagato pokazał kontrolę nad wszystkimi żywiołami oprócz błyskawicy. *Ostatnie słowa Yahiko i ostatnie słowa Nagato były podobne. *Oryginalny skład Sześciu Ścieżek Paina składał się z osób, które były w jakimś stopniu związane z Jirayą. *Wszystkie ścieżki Paina będą odtwarzane w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. *Jego hobby to uprawianie ninjutsu. *Jego ulubione jedzenie to grilowane i duszone ryby. *Ulubione powiedzenie Nagato to "Gwiazdy są ukryte w deszczową noc". *Nagato wykorzystał druty od posągu Gedō Mazō by kontrolować ciała (wbijając "je" w zwłoki). *Oko Rinnegan ma tylko Nagato, a aktywowało mu się ono, gdy zobaczył na własnych oczach śmierć swoich rodziców. *Rinnegan znaczy po japońsku "morderstwo". *Według tego co Tobi powiedział Konan, Nagato otrzymał od niego Rinnegan, gdy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. *Jest spokrewniony z klanem Uzumaki. *Ciało Nagato zostało przyzwane przez Kabuto, jak i również ukrywane przez Konan. *Z jego słów i zachowania można wywnioskować, że bardzo cenił sobie umiejętności Deidary. *Pain znaczy ból. *Pain przed 80 odcinkiem Naruto Shippūden miał oczy biało-fioletowe, a w 135 miał oczy jak zwykły człowiek. *Nagato potrafi kontrolować życie jak i śmierć. *Nagato i Yahiko mają taki sam wzrost. Cytaty *''"Yahiko nie żyje już od jakiegoś czasu. Pozostaje...Pain''".'' *"Zbyt wiele bliskich mi osób zginęło. Ich ból jest tym, co pozwoliło mi dorosnąć i stać się silniejszym."'' *''"Nawet najbardziej nieświadome i niewinne dziecko w końcu dorośnie, ponieważ nauczy się, czym jest prawdziwe cierpienie."'' *''"Ale ja, żyjąc w centrum nieskończonego wszechświata bólu, ze zwykłej osoby dorosłem do... Boga!"'' *''(Do Naruto): "Popełniłem błąd muszę go naprawić."'' *''(Do Naruto): "Nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć w siebie."'' *''"Ci, którzy nie rozumieją prawdziwego bólu, nigdy nie zrozumieją prawdziwego pokoju".'' *''"Jesteśmy Pain i jesteśmy bogiem".'' *''"Poznaj ból".'' *''"Miłość rodzi ofiary...co z kolei rodzi nienawiść".'' *''"Wszystko jest bezcelowe w obliczu wszechpotężnej mocy. Jestem tu, aby uzmysłowić to waszym pięciu wielkim narodom. Wszyscy... Myślicie, że śmierć was nie dotyczy, ponieważ macie władzę nad światem. Zachłysnęliście się swoim głupim pokojem. Jeśli kogoś zabijasz, ktoś inny przyjdzie by zabić Ciebie... Nienawiść to niekończący się łańcuch. Wojna... to obosieczny miecz, który przynosi krzywdę, cierpienie i śmierć obydwu stronom."'' *''"Chcę abyś czuła ból, myślała o bólu, zaakceptowała ból i poznała ból".'' *''"Mój pokój nazywasz fałszywym. Jednak nie ma nic bardziej fałszywego niż pomysł, aby w tym przeklętym świecie ludzie byli w stanie się zrozumieć."'' *''"Ból jest nieunikniony, cierpienie jest obowiązkowe."'' *"Patrzysz na drzewo nie dostrzegając w nim lasu. Chodzi o to, że nie pojmujesz znaczenia pokoju. Pozwól się schwytać po cichu. Twoja śmierć doprowadzi do pokoju." *''"Ja wiedziałem... Stworzyłem Akatsuki, aby przełamać łańcuch nienawiści. Uda mi się...Ale potrzebuję Kyūbiego...Potrzebuję jego mocy. Dzięki potędze wszystkich ogoniastych bestii stworzę broń o wiele silniejszą niż to, czym zniszczyłem twoją wioskę. Zdolną do zrównania z ziemią całego kraju w kilka sekund."'' *(Do Naruto'')"Nie martw się, nie zabiję Cię. W końcu jesteś jednym z moich cennych Jinchūriki."'' *(Do Naruto): "Sam zabiłeś sześciu Painów. Niezły jesteś. Nie dasz się pokonać tak łatwo, co?" *''"Potrafisz tylko gadać... Nie masz żadnego rozwiązania. Przestań się łudzić. Jedyne co możesz zrobić to przekazać mi moc Kyūbiego. Tak jak powiedziałem. Twoja śmierć to klucz do pokoju na świecie."'' *''"Pytasz "dlaczego"? Rzeczy zawsze dzieją się bez ostrzeżenia. Dopiero wtedy wszystko nabiera sensu."'' *''"Pytasz dlaczego robię to, co robię? Wyjaśnienie Ci moich motywów nic by nie zmieniło. Jednak możliwe, że gdybym Ci powiedział...hmm...zobaczymy. Moim najważniejszym celem jest coś, czego nawet Jiraiya nie mógł osiągnąć. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej... Pragnę aby pokój i sprawiedliwość zapanowała na świecie."'' *(Do Naruto):'' "Konoha wywołała wojnę, a potem nie chciała brać w niej udziału."'' *''"Mam prawie wszystkie bestie. Wioski ninja tracą równowagę bez nich. Nie ukryjesz bestii....walka wkrótce się zacznie. Niedopałki wojny ją rozpalą. Będziemy kontrolować wojnę. Jeśli nam pomożesz my pomożemy tobie. Musicie być świadomi tej sytuacji...naszej mocy."'' *''"Czy nienawidzisz mnie? Teraz gdy stoję przed tobą...chcesz dokonać zemsty, prawda? Nic nie możesz zrobić. Nie byłeś w stanie odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Jesteś tylko ofiarą, która pomoże przywrócić temu światu porządek, o to odpowiedź."'' *''(Do Naruto) "''Chcę zobaczyć jaką decyzję podejmiesz. Dobrze, pokarzę ci nasz ból. Dwa wydarzenia sprawiły mi największy ból. Jedno to śmierć rodziców, z rąk shinobi Konohy... Drugie, to śmierć Yahiko z winy Danzō, który pochodzi z Konohy..." *(Do Konan):'' "Cicho, Konan. Podjąłem decyzję. Muszę naprawić swój błąd. Dziękuję ci, Naruto Uzumaki."'' *''(Do Naruto): "Myślę, że powinienem uwierzyć w ciebie...Naruto Uzumaki."'' *''"To bez znaczenia, zastąpimy go kimś innym. Jednakże strata Deidary nie jest nam na rękę.'' *''"Idę... Powinienem opłakiwać śmierć Deidary w spokoju.'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Deszczu Kategoria:Akatsuki